Laughing gas
by Staying-Forever-Gold
Summary: This was a dream I had...it was strange...anyway I figured I'd share it with you. (Pony and Dallas get their wisdom teeth out and do weird shit)


A very annoyed Darry stood glancing at the two greasers laying on the asleep.

Ponyboy had gotten his wisdom teeth out, as did Dallas. How the hell they managed to get Dallas to even go to the dentist was a mystery to him.

He carefully exited the room. The day had been...interesting

*Earlier that day*

"Ponyboy, c'mon, don't do that. Lay down and rest." Johnny tried coaxing his friend off the hood of Darry's truck. The boy was beyond hyped up on laughing gas and pain medicine.

Just then, Dallas burst out the front door. He was probably higher than Pony was. He took one look at Pony and let out a gleeful whoop. He scrambled on top of the truck.

"STRIPPIN' PARTY!" He proclaimed. He then tore his jacket off, followed by his shoes and socks. Johnny found it hilarious at first how strange and high the two acted, then regretted it when he had to help 'baby sit' them.

"Dallas, no!" Johnny exclaimed. "Darry!" He tried coaxing Dally to put his shirt back on, who was trying to figure out how his belt buckle worked.

Darry burst through the door, took one look at the group, and just about fainted. Dallas yelling only encouraged Pony, who was now standing in a pair of shorts and dancing.

Soda then came out, burst into laughter, and had to go inside to avoid dying in the front yard. He had to go back out when he heard yelling, Dallas was now off the truck and making 'grass-angels' Pony was about to do a belly flop off the truck, but landed in Darry's arms.

After a moment, he cried, "Ten points!" Then, he bit down on Darry's hand and streaked across the yard. "Damn it." Darry muttered. He was never, ever taking these two to the dentist again.

Darry grabbed Dally's arm and dragged him into the house. He then went to get Pony, but he was gone. Two-Bit managed to amuse Dally with the TV. He proclaimed the "magic movie picture box" awesome.

Steve then walked in. "Ponyboy's on the roof." He stated, then strolled out. Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, and Johnny ran out the door before Pony could kill himself. Dallas followed, even after Darry's warning.

Ponyboy had a scarf wrapped around his head, and was wearing his shorts still. He pressed play on a radio, and the Lion King theme played. He then placed his hands on his hips and glared down at them.

Steve snuck around to the back off the house and climbed up, ready to grab Pony, but Pony spotted him. He threw an arm around his shoulders.

"This my son, is our kingdom. Everything the light touches is ours." He proclaimed. Soda once again about died off laughter. Then he coaxed down Pony, who hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were gone. The banana, he had you. But you ninja kicked him and he died. But Steve died. He slipped on the banana peel. It was cool." Pony grinned.

Steve looked annoyed. Then he noticed that Dallas and Johnny were gone. Johnny suddenly yelled, "Dally, no! The toilet is not a cereal bowl!"

The gang burst into laughter, even Darry. Before Dally could enjoy his cereal and toilet water, he pulled Dally from the bathroom. He managed to get him to sit on the couch.

For exactly three seconds.

He jumped up, screaming, "Oh my god, Pony, we forgot to feed that banana in your closet! It's gotta be dead! C'mon, we gotta hide it before Darry and Soda find out."

He dashed up the stairs, a wide-eyed Pony in tow. The gang found this hilarious, until Dallas opened a window and tried to throw Soda and Pony's bed out the window. They managed to sit him on it, and he fell backwards.

After about five minutes, they realized he was asleep. Pony had curled up on a chair without them noticing, and he too was asleep. They all carefully backed from the room.

Darry turned to them after the door was shut. "I vote we never take them to the dentist again." He said. The others agreed, and started to head down the stairs when they heard:

"Hey, Pony. Do you think if we jumped off the roof into your neighbors cactus garden, we'd become plant gods?" A second later they heard, "Yeah! Lets try it!"

And with out a word, they turned and walked back in the room before the day ended with an E.R trip.


End file.
